galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Galactica (P81)
Battlestar Galactica 'is a fan fiction mini-series created by User:Psyfyman81. The piece is a reinterpretation of both the 1978 and 2003 television series of the same name. In this version, it has been forty years since the United Twelve Colonies of Kobol and Cylons reached peace through an armistice. On the eve of the anniversary of peace, Captain Apollo and his wingman Lieutenant Starbuck travel behind enemy lines to confirm an increased military buildup among the Cylons while Apollo's father Commander Adama joins the Cimtar Fleet for a meeting with the Cylons to commemorate the peace signing. Characters *President Richard Adar- incumbent President of the United Twelve Colonies of Kobol with six months left of his final term of office. *Councilor Gaius Baltar- Colonial politician and candidate for the Colonial presidential election, he has been branded among many on Earth as a "Cylon sympathizer" but is highly popular among voters in polls. He collects several humans for his own fleet, they are captured by the Cylons and not directly killed. Like John Cavil of the 2003 version, he is the most ''outwardly sadistic and cruel to humans, appearing to take pleasure (or at least a noticeable level of amusement) in his own acts of psychological and physical cruelty. Baltar accepts cybernetic components from the Cylons. *Commander (later Admiral) William "Husker" Adama- Commanding officer of the Battlestar Galactica, close to retirement and stricken with an undisclosed illness. *Colonel Saul Tigh- Executive officer of the Battlestar Galactica, battling alcoholism and general ineptitude. *Doctor/Major Sherman Cottle- Chief medical officer onboard Galactica, known for his eccentricities (such as being a heavy smoker despite the obvious medical risks), outwardly abrasive demeanor, and being unimpressed by positions of authority. *Major "Jolly"- Leader of the Colonial Marine contingent on Galactica, can be best described as a hefty, jovial, likable fellow. *Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama- Member of the Colonial Fleet Intelligence Command, he has struggled with living a life of expectation being the son of a war hero. A skilled Viper pilot and commander, Apollo joined the Colonial Fleet and always selected assignments on worlds as far away from his father as he could get. *Lieutenant Zak Adama- Son of Commander Adama and fellow sibling of Athena and Apollo, somewhat cocky and eager to live up to the expectations set before him by his father. Crewmember aboard the Battlestar Atlantia. *Lieutenant "Boomer"- Viper pilot for Blue Squadron onboard Galactica after the death of Captain Lukas and the arrival of Captain Apollo, Boomer was given the fourth slot. *Lieutenant Felix Gaeta- Chief Helmsman/Navigator onboard Galactica serves as a secretary to Commander Adama later on. *Lieutenant "Starbuck" Thrace- Member of the Colonial Fleet Intelligence Command, a gifted Viper pilot with an attitude that has hindered his career. *Chief Medical Assistant Layne Ishay- MedTech and lead nurse in Doc Cottle's Infirmary. *Communications Specialist 3rd Class Anastasia Dualla- Communications officer onboard Galactica. *Serina Adama- Reporter for Caprica City News, wife of Apollo and sister-in-law to Kyla and Zac. *Troy Adama- Young son of Apollo approximately seven years old at the time of the attacks on Caprica. *Kyla Adama- Daughter of Commander Adama and sibling of Apollo and Zac. *Commander Garris "Renegade" Cain- Commanding officer of the Battlestar Pegasus. *Colonel Tolan- Executive officer of the Battlestar Pegasus. *Helena "Sheba" Cain- Daughter of Commander Cain, at the time of the attack on the colonies, she is visiting Cain intent on never seeing him again and disappearing. *Commander Bryn Magus- In the flashback to the First Cylon War, Magus is commander of the Battlestar Galactica. He is captured by the Cylons and experimented on. *Colonel Jen Kassia- In the flashback to the First Cylon War, Kassia is the executive officer of the Battlestar Galactica, she assumes command of the battlestar after the Cylons apprehend Commander Magus. *Lord Erebus/Iblis- A dark, devious and hate-filled individual, Erebus was driven by a desire to wipe out all humans, viewing them as hazardous to the natural order. Story TBA. Battlestars (featured) *Battlestar Atlantia *Battlestar Columbia *Battlestar Galactica *Battlestar Orion *Battlestar Pacifica *Battlestar Pegasus *Battlestar Rycon Themes featured * Theology: Monotheism of the Cylons, Polytheism of the Colonials and the Atheism of Lord Erebus and Councilor Baltar. The mysterious Lights seen throughout the mission and other references to a "plan" by higher beings are made. Tone is strongly against religious fundamentalism. Eternal recurrence is also featured. * The 2016 US presidential election somewhat, Baltar as a Trump-like figure. * The First Cylon War is less of a World War II and more of a Vietnam style conflict here, the Colonials actually lost the Cylon War in this version though there will be references to the Cylon leadership collapse about twenty-five years before the Fall of the Colonies, much like the Fall of the Soviet Union. When the Cylons reappear, they are less like the Vietnamese and more of the Russians in this equation. * This version will also feature allegorical material regarding the Invasion of Iraq, the War on Terror, the NSA's surveillance program, America's declining influence, the use of drones and the rise of ISIS. There will also be commentary on America's foreign military adventures, post-Vietnam, i.e. Persian Gulf War and the Battle of Mogadishu. * This version is dedicated to both hard and soft science fiction, hard in its scientific accuracy and soft in its portrayal/exploration of real world issues. Notes * http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Battlestar_Galactica_%28SDS%29 * '''Adama: Perhaps you can indulge me, in these final moments of both our lives... What could the Cylons possibly give you that would make the genocide of your entire race palatable? Baltar: You mean it's not obvious? Immortality. The is immortal, Bill. Their lifespan as infinite as a star's. Adama: Even stars die, Baltar. Some sooner than others. They die in a torrent of nuclear fire. Here... let me show you. * Cavil: I saw a star explode and send out the building blocks of the universe, other stars, other planets, and eventually other life, a supernova, creation itself. I was there. I wanted to see it, and be part of the moment. And you know how I perceived one of the most glorious events in the universe? With these ridiculous gelatinous orbs in my skull. With eyes designed to perceive only a tiny fraction of the EM spectrum, with ears designed only to hear vibrations in the air. I don’t want to be human. I want to see gamma rays, I want to hear X-rays, and I want to smell dark matter. Do you see the absurdity of what I am? I can’t even express these things properly, because I have to — I have to conceptualize complex ideas in this stupid, limiting spoken language, but I know I want to reach out with something other than these prehensile paws, and feel the solar wind of a supernova flowing over me. I’m a machine, and I can know much more, I could experience so much more, but I’m trapped in this absurd body. And why? Because my five creators thought that God wanted it that way. * OTARSIS: Cylon outpost near the Cyrannus System and the jump point to strike the Colonies. Apollo calls his wife, son and brother via his wireless connection. Apollo's ship the Battlestar Orion then jumps from its base at Scorpia to the Otarsis system, the nearest star system to the Cyrannus System. Upon landing on the planetoid, Apollo and Starbuck view an armada of Cylons amassing for a jump to the Cyrannus system. The Battlestar Orion is discovered and subsequently destroyed. Apollo and Starbuck decide to steal a Cylon raider only to discover that they are completely automated. They are successful in stealing a Cylon tanker and jumping to the Ragnar Anchorage. * CIMTAR, MOON OF ZEUS: Armistice commemoration, 12 battlestars at the summit along with 3 basestars. * ATLANTIA: Zak's home battlestar, ferrying President Adar and members of the Quorum of Twelve. Zak arrives onboard Galactica shortly after the destruction of the Battlestar Atlantia and the death of President Adar which is not seen but confirmed by reports. Galactica recovers surviving personnel from shuttles and Vipers then jumps away but leaving countless others to be killed. * GALACTICA: Main setting. * CAPRICA: Capital of the Twelve Colonies and home of the Adama family. The Blockade above Caprica leaves after the bombardment concludes. Bombardment is carried out by the use of kinetic energy weapons, not nuclear weapons. The Cylons also began spraying aerosols of both chemical and biological to kill off the remaining humans on the surface. Zak arrives at Caprica by completing a jump from the inside of a depressurized Galactica landing bay and into Caprica's atmosphere which creates a whirlwind over the ocean. Zak finds Serina, Troy, Kyla and Zak make it off Caprica by hijacking an abandoned Raptor transport. Their Raptor is pursued by Cylon raiders but are protected by members of Gold Scepter squadron. They sacrifice themselves to give the Raptor time to jump away. * CYRANNUS SYSTEM SPACE near PERSEPHONE: A Fleet of over 500 ships gather in an undisclosed area, Zak finds it by using the Interplanetary Emergency band, Kyla lodges a complaint stating that it could be a Cylon ruse but Zak counters that low on fuel they are good as dead anyway, one last jump is all the Raptor is good for. There are 220 FTL ships and the rest of the fleet are sublights. Zak meets a woman claiming to be a government official onboard the Rising Star starliner, the Assistant Undersecretary of the Energy Ministry, she claims that the government on Picon has been completely destroyed and that the orders claim to wait twelve hours for a response from anyone who can claim to be a successor to the president. Zak is angered by the bureaucratic mentality and argues against waiting due to the threat of Cylons. Zak mounts a mutiny against the official and sends a message to all the FTL capable ships and orders them to Ragnar Anchorage claiming that the Cylons are unaware of it but that it is too far to reach in the Raptor. The official is shocked by Zak's seeming inhuman attitude toward the citizens in the sublights but Zak simply says, "they are already dead" as they jump away, mere moments later a squadron of Cylon raiders destroy all of the sublights in a kamakazi run. * RAGNAR: Tylium refueling and resupply station. Apollo and Starbuck arrive after Zak lobbies to return to Caprica and recover his family. Apollo and Starbuck are told that the Galactica is low on personnel and needs everyone available to contribute. Zak's Fleet meets up with the Galactica at Ragnar. The Fleet take a breather as the personnel of Galactica restock to join a battlegroup gathering near Aquaria. They learn soon afterward that the battlegroup was destroyed. By all accounts, the Galactica is the last battlestar left. Starbuck leads a Viper sortie and discovers a Cylon fleet in the process of doing a sweep of the planet, systematically destroying fuel refineries in the upper atmosphere. With this new information, Commander Adama determines that the answer lies beyond the Cyrannus System and takes control of the Fleet stating that Galactica will lay cover fire as the Fleet jumps to a predetermined location outside the system. Apollo reunites with his wife and son and has to say goodbye to help Blue Squadron and Starbuck joins him. Zak sacrifices his life to save the Galactica by jumping from the landing bay into the main basestars reactor core, Zak overloads the Raptors' FTL drive and it explodes destroying all three basestars and many of the Cylon raiders. * INTERSTELLAR SPACE: The Galactica and its Fleet continue their aimless journey as Commander Adama and others attend a service for their fallen dead. Adama makes an address stating that "he feels the pain they all feel" and that he will be the defacto leader of the Fleet until an election can be held to determine the next president and Quorum members. He also remembers back to his encounter with Lord Erebus and his prophecy about Adama being the person who leads the last of humanity to Earth. Adama responds that there is no returning to the Colonies as everyone there is dead and the Cylons cannot be defeated with one battlestar, the only solution is to travel as far away from them as possible. Adama suggests privately that the trip may be as futile as looking for Earth (a mythical planet on par with our perceptions of Atlantis). Adama nevertheless claims that he knows the location of Earth and will be successful in leading the Fleet there. * CYLON FLEET: Baltar and his people are brought before the Cylon command and given salvation under the Cylons as the Cylons endeavor to experiment on them and adapt their cybernetic technologies, the end goal of creating a Cylon-Human hybrid. The Cylons admit that their extermination of the human race was perhaps a little too effective, leaving almost no living subjects to test on. * MANY LIGHT-YEARS AWAY FROM CYRANNUS SYSTEM: A few days later, the Fleet meet up with the Battlestar Pegasus on a coded channel, which is a relief from the despair many have felt. Commander Cain wants to retake the Twelve Colonies and his methods are questioned by the Galactica Fleet. Cain is placed under arrest, then a mutiny takes place against the Galactican personnel, Cain is freed and the two battlestars come to an understanding, Cain is assassinated by the ship's chief engineer who claims that Cain scavenged a fleet he was apart of for supplies and left the rest to fend for themselves. As some crewmembers later gang up on the Chief Engineer and murder him, Commander Adama launches a manhunt for those responsible and any other mutineers to make an example of, Adama broadcasts a livefeed of the mutineers being spaced as he is spat at by the Pegasus' CAG. Commander Tolan is given command of the Pegasus and commits to a "long jump" with the Galactica. The Pegasus needs to be refueled for the long jump. * A few more adventures until we reach the Hasari Sector... Kyla, Serina die along the way. The emotional toll on Adama is great, eventually though the wound opened by the death of Zak is healed after the two reconcile before the battle of the Cylon Colony. There will be a brief encounter with "the Lights" which are inexplicable balls of energy that seem to be pointing the direction of the Fleet. The Cylons will learn of the Fleet's destination, Earth and halt their pursuit temporarily. Perhaps Starbuck goes missing and crashlands, ends up back on Galactica after a run-in with Baltar. * HASARI SECTOR: Cylon War flashbacks, Ensign Adama was the only survivor of his flight. * NIMBUS: Ice planet with oxygen and a supply cache. * GOLEM FIVE: Gas giant. A battle takes place here on the same battleground Adama fought on forty years ago. The Cylons with Councilor Baltar align with the humans albeit temporarily. Here the Pegasus is refueled and continues with the Galactica's Fleet. * KOBOL/EARTH: It is revealed that Kobol was actually our planet Earth but five thousand years ago, it was destroyed when an A.I. uprising occurred and causing the human race to flee the system to found the Twelve Colonies. A battle takes place on Kobol/Earth and in orbit as the Cylon alliance with humanity has broken down, the Cylons reveal to the humans that they knew of the fate of Earth all along. The Pegasus is sacrificed in order to allow the Fleet to escape. The will to fight having been completely drained from the Colonials at this point. * CYLON COLONY: An enormous space station situated in orbit of a black hole. The battle of the Cylon colony. As the attack continues, Baltar's Cylon centurion reports that the Fleet's ships are heading toward them. Baltar finds the idea absurd, likening it to "gnats against an oak." The Centurion receives a hail from Commander Adama, who is leading a squadron comprising of Vipers, shuttles, and freighters. Adama wants to speak to Baltar personally. Baltar and Adama (whom Baltar calls "Bill") converse as the squadron from Adama's Viper. Adama inquires as to Baltar's motivations for aiding the Cylons in genocide of the human race; Baltar replies that the answer is "obvious:" immortality. Baltar notes that the Cylons are immortal, like the stars. Adama corrects his faulty logic, resulting in both their deaths and the destruction of the Cylon colony''. Apollo hears his father's last transmission, in which Adama declares that he's coming home to his family and friends—all lost during the journey to Earth. Apollo is placed in command of Galactica and what remains of the Fleet, suicide rates have increased and many have stopped eating or drinking. Very low on fuel and supplies, the Galactica only capable of one more jump, Commander Apollo resigns himself to death as power rationing continues. Apollo steals a Viper and disappears. Starbuck flies after him with Boomer, but Boomer returns to the Galactica. Starbuck powers down waiting for Apollo to return, hours pass and nothing but the Galactica and the Fleet are passing out of range and turns back just when Apollo's Viper comes into view, he is unconscious. Starbuck tells Galactica to send a shuttle to tow him back, she sees balls of light recede into the distance. Apollo wakes up in the infirmary and doesn't remember his missing time but has the sudden urge to draw a diagram an image burned into his mind as well as a series of numbers which Starbuck plugs into the navigational computer and appropriately registers a planetary system within one jump distance. Apollo can no longer see. The Geminese citizens of the Fleet consider it an act of divine intervention and rally behind Apollo's visions however many skeptical Fleet members choose to remain behind. Boomer suggests a Raptor mission to verify Apollo's findings. The Raptor arrives in the planetary system and finds a Caprica-like planet with seven moons, Apollo confirms the location and the Fleet jumps to the system. Unable to acquire more fuel and supplies, the Fleet is abandoned in orbit and settlements are created on the planet. Starbuck and others are relieved that they had found a planet that is so perfect in every way and they still are at a loss of what to call it. Apollo suggests Terra is a good name, Starbuck wonders if that was the name the beings of Light gave it but Apollo counters that it is simply the Geminese name for Earth. * TERRA: Many years later, Apollo has died and has been laid to rest among the rest of his family but there is a focus on Commander Adama's tombstone. The settlements have grown to a few hundred thousand and construction begins on a sailing ship meant to travel to an unexplored continent on the planet. At this shipyard, an older Troy is speaking to a reporter about unveiling the name of the ship, the ''William Adama. * (Modify the ending from 'god did it' to they find it on their own. We can call it Terra or New Caprica.) Category:D26 Category:Fan Series Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM)